


Movie Night

by AwakenedStar (SleepingThyme)



Category: Lifeline (Video Game 2015)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Dorks in Love, Other, Overthinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingThyme/pseuds/AwakenedStar
Summary: Taylor and the Lifeline watch a Movie.That's it.
Relationships: T2/Player (Lifeline), Taylor (Lifeline)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed the lack of T2 content in this platform. I am disappointed.

It started innocent, these kind of things always happen when Taylor is involved. They were supposed to watch a movie together, T2 was supposed to have their physical exam at the PWG facility that night, leaving the apartment solely to the enjoyment of the lifeline and the former astronaut. _“Sure, technically we aren’t space cadets, but it certainly sounds cooler than saying Lucky Science Student Taylor, signing off!”_ , that one got a small laugh from the lifeline, it was then when it became obvious to Taylor that feelings had been developed. 

_«Don’t ruin your chance, this night has to be perfect.»_ Taylor stared at the reflection of the microwave, going over the list of things that must be done in order to successfully have a proper movie night with the lifeline, who was currently waiting in the sofa picking from the selection of cult movies Taylor had carefully picked for today’s event. _“More like last-minute- panic-induced choices”._

_«Focus, Taylor!»_ Going sideways on the train of thought was something that couldn’t be afforded right now. Who knows when they’ll get an opportunity like this again? Not that T2 was an issue, of course, but Taylor could really do without the commentary of the former green, who always found a way to ridicule both of them in front of the lifeline. T2’s presence during the movie would be catastrophic with any moves the student tried to pull.

That cheap TV they got from the backyard sale should be working properly after the thinkering that Taylor did with T2 while the lifeline consulted the internet for any questions the pair had. “Honestly, I did this for most of the things you asked me up there” the lifeline had confessed that day. T2 laughed, but Taylor didn’t think less of the person that literally saved the whole world from the green’s threat. The lifeline always denied any credit the others gave the interactions they had during their encounters with the greens, but Taylor knew from T2 that the lifeline was truly the mastermind behind the fall of the Green Queen. 

The speakers from the television didn’t work very well, so they had to ask Arika to lend hers for tonight’s movie. She teased Taylor with the lifeline since the moment they finally meet. Something about making googly eyes at each other when one of them wasn’t looking. So when Taylor told her what the plan for making the first move with the lifeline required, Arika was on board in an instant. Even Rand helped with the preparations, but if you asked Taylor, the kid was taking advantage of the situation to get free snacks. 

Taylor also considered asking Alex and Wynn for help on how to make an actual thoughtful dinner, but that would be signing a death sentence, knowing they would only join Arika’s teasing and wouldn’t let the embarrassment of this night pass if the lifeline got scared off with so fancy things for a first date. Not that this had happened before, of course. The high school prom definitively never happened. What’s a high school prom, anyway? just a boring dance with people that you don’t get along with. That are totally cool, and would be awesome to make friends with…

Taylor was snapped out of those memories by the beeping of the microwave, the popcorn was ready. Peeking to through the arch that led to the living room, the lifeline had already chosen the movie (The Thing of 1982, an amazing choice) and put the dvd on the disc reader. Quickly, Taylor took the popcorn package, forgetting it was hot from the cooking of the corn seeds. Almost dropping it on the floor, the student managed to pour the contents into a bowl. Everything was going according to plan. 

The lifeline settled on the couch, leaving some room for Taylor, though it was obvious that it was the minimum necessary for both of them to fit while the lifeline monopolized the space between them. Taylor offered some popcorn in exchange of the dvd remote, and the lifeline accepted the interchange, smiling while eating some of the popcorn that fell from the bowl.

Taylor pressed start and the movie started playing.

***

Nervousness. That was a great way to describe Taylor’s state at the moment, the lifeline could tell from the constant commentary that poured from the other’s mouth. It wasn’t the first time either of them had watched this movie, so it wasn’t an issue. In fact, the lifeline found it adorable. Taylor had this habit of talking a lot whenever a situation was stressing them. Maybe the giving some more personal space would let them relax a bit. While nodding and smiling with their jokes, the lifeline shifted positions, allowing Taylor more space to breathe. 

Taylor interpreted this as going overboard with the jokes and making the lifeline uncomfortable. So it was best to keep the silence while the student mourned the chance to make that iconic fake yawn while subtly putting an arm around your partner’s shoulder. When the lifeline got startled from a death scene, Taylor figured out it would be a good time to gently grab the other’s hand in reassurance. The lifeline got quiet all the sudden, with a small blush spreading on that beautiful face that had captivated the student since they had formally meet. Taylor was about to release their hold when the lifeline’s head was positioned on their shoulder, getting closer to the former astronaut.

Not expecting this would go so well, Taylor made the yawn move, getting their bodies even closer in a comfortable embrace. The rest of the movie was meet with low laughter at the occasional joke, and a some sleepy yawns from either of them.

By the time T2 got home, the pair had fallen asleep with the credits rolling. The lifeline was on top of Taylor, who used the sofa’s arms rest as a pillow. The empty bowl of popcorn had fallen to the floor, and was long forgotten by the sleeping couple.

The former green sighed at the scene. They didn’t even wait for T2 to return, they had their movie night without the time-looped twin. T2 couldn’t really complain, Taylor was the first, and obviously the favorite charity of the lifeline. There was no way the other student could compete with the bonding that forms between two people trying to survive together. T2 had to go through that disaster alone. At this point It wasn’t jealousy the heavy feeling that settled in the back of those thoughts, just resignation. T2 went to the bedroom that was split between the Taylors and grabbed the biggest blanket. 

Once back at the living room, T2 put blanket on top of Taylor and the lifeline, accidentally waking the last. The former green tried to pretend the other Taylor had brought the blanket while the lifeline was deep asleep, but it didn’t convince their roomate. Instead, the lifeline made a room for the twin, asking silently with those intelligent eyes to please join the snuggling. T2 wanted to refuse, as this was surely not the place for third wheeling, but the lifeline had a spot reserved in their heart for being willing to give the former green a chance, even after all the pain that T2 inflicted to Taylor and the lifeline. So T2 begrudgingly agreed, joining the couple at the sofa. With the lifeline holding them close, the time-looped twin felt at ease, drifting into slumber as the credits finally stopped scrolling through the screen. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not judging anyone for using their preferred pronouns with T2ylor that's why I tried to write this as neutral as possible. However, I use they/them for everyone in this fic.


End file.
